Love Hurts
by Pineapple Pen
Summary: Because when it comes to having a crush on someone, Mukuro just really isn't all that clever.


**Just a short oneshot to help me get back into writing again. For those who are waiting on my other fic _Trust is Overrated_, I've put it on hiatus. Check my profile for details. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this little piece of shit I threw together! Consider it a desperate attempt to get me back on track with fanfiction, since it's been like a year since I last posted anything.**

**To state the obvious, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do however own a plushie of Mukuro though, so I'm almost there!  
**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

Mukuro was not the type of person to suddenly attack Hibari for no reason. Usually, he would show up unannounced, tease him a little and wait for Hibari to attack first instead. That was why Hibari was very surprised when one morning Mukuro ambushed him at school and tried to impale him with his trident. His eyes had widened and he jumped to the side in shock, narrowly dodging the dangerous point of the weapon. Mukuro curled his upper lip when he realized he missed.

'Hold still and let me stab you,' he ordered.

'Are you an idiot?' snapped Hibari, pulling out his tonfa and pulling them up to defend himself. 'Like I would.'

Rolling his eyes as if Hibari was the one acting crazy, Mukuro charged again, brandishing his trident dangerously. Hibari only just managed to intercept and defend the attack before Mukuro came at him again with relentless movements. His face didn't look crazy, more contemplative really, but Hibari didn't doubt that there was something strange going on in the illusionist pineapple topped head of his. After all, Mukuro was a herbivore and herbivores were always up to something.

After a moment, Mukuro pulled away and looked at Hibari, almost – _almost_ – pouting. 'Just let me stab you,' he said. 'You won't feel a thing, I promise. It will be just a quick jab and we can both go home. Well, I can go home. You would be too dead.'

Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfa, unsure what was going on. 'I'm not going to let you stab me just like that,' he glared. 'The hell is wrong with you?'

Mukuro tilted his head up indignantly, almost like a child would. 'It's your fault, you know,' he said with a nod, as if that explained everything. 'If it wasn't for you, I could be seriously winning at monopoly with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa round about now.'

'Monopoly?' repeated Hibari with an unimpressed sneer.

'Got a problem with monopoly?' chuckled Mukuro. 'I was going to be the hat.' He blinked suddenly, realizing that he had gone off topic, and held up his trident. 'Now, stay still like a good little Asian boy and let me kill you.'

Momentarily put off at being called a 'good little Asian boy' (he was older than that bastard, dammit – it wasn't like he wanted to be short!) Hibari almost forgot to dodge when Mukuro came at him again. The trident was around an inch away from stabbing into his shoulder that time, and Hibari berated himself for almost getting hit after vowing never to let Mukuro injure him again. He glared however when he realized that the damned oversized fork managed to scratch his blazer. Offended on his blazer's behalf, he threw his tonfa straight at Mukuro's head, not at all thinking of the consequences of losing his weapon.

'Stop trying to kill me, herbivore,' he ordered, brow twitching as Mukuro easily sidestepped the flying tonfa. 'You're the one who needs to die.' He wasn't scared of Mukuro, but the illusionist had a strange talent of being able to irritate the _shite_ out of him.

Mukuro sighed and shook his head like he thought _Hibari _was being the one unreasonable. 'You are making this very difficult, Hibari Kyoya,' he said. 'Why don't you just let me stab you only _half_ to death then, since you seem so against me killing you permanently. If you survive the coma, I'll leave you alone for a while!'

Hibari almost gaped at him. 'Why the hell do you want to stab me so much?' he snapped in annoyance. As far as he knew, Mukuro had no reason to want Hibari dead (other than his sadistic tendencies to want pretty much everything dead) whereas Hibari had plenty of reason to want to kill Mukuro. It made no sense really.

'Because I like you.'

'And you think that...huh?'

Mukuro shrugged and leaned on his trident, half-glaring at Hibari, half-smirking at the expression on his face. 'I've recently come to the realization that I do in fact like you more than I thought,' he explained as casually as one would talk about the weather. 'And really, I don't know what to do with that, so I thought what better way to avoid confusion than killing off the strange feelings. Unfortunately, that means I need to kill you.' He grinned brightly. 'So, now you need to hold still and let me stab you so everything can go back to normal, alright?'

Once again, Hibari almost forgot to dodge the sweep of the trident. Instead of fighting back, he jumped backwards and regarded Mukuro with an incredulous stare. 'Huh?' he repeated intelligently.

'If you be good, I'll let you choose where I stab you,' tried Mukuro like he was making a fair compromise.

'I'm not letting you stab me!' snapped Hibari. 'And what do you mean that you 'like me'?'

Mukuro hummed and stopped attacking again to think. He lightly scratched his head with his trident, and Hibari couldn't help but hope he would slip and stab himself in the head. 'Shall we just say that I do not like you as a friend,' he smirked charmingly. 'More of the 'I want to pin you down and do dirty things to you' sort of 'like' mixed in with some fluffy girly shit.' His face turned somber and he regarded Hibari with an unnervingly serious look. 'I do not _do_ fluffy girly shit, Hibari Kyoya, so you do understand why you have to die right?' He lifted his trident and pointed it at him. 'So behave.'

Hibari's brow twitched and he was well aware that his face was heating up a little. No doubt there would be a dusting of pink over his cheeks, despite Mukuro's intention to kill him. He blamed the comment on doing 'dirty things'. Hibari was Japanese, so he was practically born with a certain modesty that Italians evidently didn't have. _Of course_ a comment like _that_ would make him blush, right? Glaring in half-irritation, he tightened his grip on his remaining tonfa and looked away.

'If you do like me like that, you're going about it all wrong,' he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. 'You're supposed to ask me out, not try to kill me, stupid herbivore.'

There was a long pause and Mukuro blinked at Hibari, obviously having never even considered that option. He lowered his trident.

'Well,' he said with a slow nod, 'I suppose that would make a lot more sense than trying to kill you.' Hibari didn't reply. He just uncomfortably glared at the wall that suddenly seemed so interesting while Mukuro just laughed pleasantly like he hadn't just tried to murder Hibari for such a stupid reason. 'That just leaves one thing then.'

Hibari turned to look at Mukuro's smiling face. 'What?'

'You want to go out with me?'

* * *

**As for Hibari's reply, well, I'll leave that to your imaginations. Personally, I like to think he gave a resounding YES, which led to the two making hot steamy man love before trotting off into the sunset full of rainbows, unicorns, glitter and all that gay shit. Then again, writing that down may have been a _little_ bit OOC, so I left it out. Anyway, it's short because it was supposed to be short. I haven't written anything long for quite a while, so I'm easing myself back into fanfiction like a rabid bunny being released into the wild. It was also very rushed, so I blame that for any mistakes. On a final note, don't even ask how I got on to the subject of monopoly during, because I really don't know_._**


End file.
